


Repeat Offender

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, Inappropriate use of a patrol car, Officer Peterson has had enough of Rey's shit, Officer Peterson is not amused, Officer Peterson looks good in uniform, Or Is It?, Real good, Rey has a lead foot, Rey is a repeat offender, Rey is texting while driving, Rey likes a man in uniform, Rey wants Officer Peterson to handcuff her, Reyterson, This has a g rating after all, just kidding, or has he?, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: She speeds past his patrol car every day, and is always texting while driving.Finally, Officer Ronnie Peterson has had enough.





	Repeat Offender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).

> Once upon a time, I found a wondrous place online. Within that wondrous place was a girl. I befriended that girl, and she became a very important person to me. She is my friend, my cheerleader, my chief brain canon unloader, my secret keeper, and she tries to rein in my WIP habit. She's wonderful, and I love her to bits. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOO. YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME, AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS REYTERSON ONE SHOT! [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton)
> 
> Much thanks to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) for the beta and moodboard! She is lovely, and you need to read her works!
> 
> This fic came about from a prompt given in TWD by [stories_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_in_my_head), about [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo%20rel=)'s bad driving habits! "<s>here4thereylo</s> Rey has a nasty habit of texting/reading while driving. While driving through a small town she gets pulled over by the local police. Whoever type Adam role you choose is fine by her. I'd like to also report <s>here4thereylo</s> Rey is a repeat offender."

[](https://imgur.com/Kz1qmA7)

Deputy Ronnie Peterson sat on a long, often deserted, stretch of highway, just inside the county line, his radar pointed towards any oncoming traffic that might happen down the road. So far, two hours into his evening shift, there had been three tractors, and one dilapidated Woody that he thought probably still had all the original upholstery and parts on it. It still ran and passed inspection, though, so there was nothing he could do, but shake his head and continue to do his job.

He had survived that whole mess in Centerville, after all. Boring was good, as far as he was concerned. He had carved out a new life for himself, in a tiny town that was eerily similar to Centerville – sans ghouls, of course – even though he still had his machete strapped to the gun rack of his patrol car – just in case.

His phone chimed from where he had it affixed to a holder on the dashboard of his patrol car. Letting a small smile come to his lips, he read the message.

> _ <Wife> Have a good shift. Stay safe. See you after work? _

Ronnie typed back a reply, his eyes drifting up to the highway once more as he hit send.

> _ <To: Wife> Best part of my day is coming home to you, sweetheart. _

The black 1983 Firebird flew past his car, the radar registering sixty-five as Ronnie flipped the switch to turn his rollers and siren on, the car finally pulling over onto the side of the road a short time later. As he approached the car, stopping by the window, the woman inside was glancing down at her phone, until he tapped on her window with his nightstick to get her attention.

The woman rolled the window down, giving him a bright smile. “Hello, Officer! How are you today?”

“License and registration, please.” Ronnie gave her a firm gaze, watching as she reached into her glove compartment to retrieve her registration. After passing it to him, he glanced down at it as she removed her license from her wallet, handing it over as well.

Taking in the name on her license, Ronnie pushed a stray clump of hair off his forehead, pushing his glasses up his nose as he gave her a domineering gaze before asking, “Do you know how fast you were going, Miss…” He glanced down at her license once more to make sure he had the surname right. “Johnson?”

“Um…” The woman smiled at him, a smile that was as bright as Maui sunshine. “I don’t think I was speeding, sir. Officer…” She peered at his silver nameplate with hazel eyes that sparkled enticingly, “Peterson.” She looked back up at him, unleashing the full onslaught of that smile on him once more, and Ronnie felt something akin to desire twist deep inside him.

“You were, ma’am. You were going ten miles over the posted speed limit.” Ronnie peered inside the vehicle, where he saw her phone in her lap, her texting application open with a half-typed message on it. “And you appear to have been texting while you were speeding. Do you know how dangerous that is, Miss Johnson?”

“Please, Officer Peterson, call me Rey.” She bit down on her bottom lip, and Ronnie had to look away. She was too damn alluring for her own good. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger, and it gave him resolve to look back at her again.

“I’ll be right back, Miss Johnson. I need to go run your information.” As he walked back to his patrol car, Ronnie resisted the urge to look behind him, even though he felt those gorgeous hazel eyes on him.

> _ <Wife> I know. You’re my everything. _

Ronnie smiled as he checked his phone while he waited for Rey Johnson’s information to come back.

_ Rey Johnson. Birthdate 6/21/1990. 2 results. Texting while operating a motor vehicle. Speeding. _

> _ <To: Wife> And you are my sunshine. _

Ronnie rubbed the back of his neck before writing out a ticket in his neat, flowing script. Surely this Rey Johnson would start to see the error of her ways, and would stop breaking the law – before someone got hurt.

Exiting his patrol car, Ronnie looked up and down the road to make sure he was safe to approach her vehicle. Sighing, he tapped on the window once more, her hazel eyes looking up to meet his as she gave him another smile.

“Hi, Officer Hotness – I mean, Peterson. Everything check out?” Rey grinned at him, letting a soft pout come to her lips as the very, very good-looking policeman handed her a slip of paper.

“You’ll have to appear for a hearing if you want to dispute the ticket at the courthouse, Miss Johnson. The date and time is at the bottom there. If you don’t dispute it, you’ll have to pay your fines at the county clerk’s office. If you understand, please place your signature here.” Ronnie pointed to a signature line on the bottom of the paper, holding out a pen to her.

“Officer cutie… I mean… Peterson, if I choose to dispute this – does that mean you have to appear in court the same day as me?” Rey pouted up at him more, actually batting her eyelashes now.

“Yes, ma’am. I would have to appear.” Ronnie wanted to roll his eyes, instead he glanced down the deserted road once more, waiting for her to sign the ticket.

“Well, that’s all the more reason to dispute it then, isn’t it?” Rey signed the ticket, gazing up at him for a moment before she asked, “Can I buy one of our hardworking patrolmen a coffee? Surely you can take a little break or something?”

Ronnie gave her a small smile before holding up his left hand, his silver wedding ring glistening in the setting sunlight. “I’m quite happily married, Miss Johnson. Please keep your speed down and put your phone away while you are driving.”

As he turned to head back to his patrol car, Ronnie tried to ignore the fact that the woman blew a kiss at him. Maybe he should have done a field sobriety test on her, as well.

….

“Miss Johnson, I thought a ticket would dissuade you from continuing to endanger the other folks on the road in my county?” Ronnie ran a hand through his hair the next evening, watching as Rey Johnson produced her registration and license once more. Today, she was driving a beat up old Chevy Caprice that would probably fall apart at any moment.

She had been going seventy miles an hour in it, and once again, her phone was open to a texting app.

Her hazel eyes shone up at him from within the depths of the car, and he wondered idly what her lips might feel like if he kissed her.

Then he remembered his wife, and that brought him back from the precipice.

“Well, you see, Officer Tall, Dark and Handsome, I just got finished replacing the tranny – that’s the transmission for you non-car folks – and I had to bring her out and put her through the paces. I know this road isn’t travelled that much, so I decided to go for it. Although, you may want to rethink your choice to run a radar trap. If you went to the other side of town, you’d catch all the kids hot-rodding out on Route 5. I mean, they did teach you more than how to look good in a uniform in cop school, right?”

Ronnie huffed in annoyance, pondering arresting this little minx for harassment. 

“License and registration, Miss Johnson. You probably remember the routine from yesterday.”

“Oh, I definitely didn’t forget you… I mean… the routine, Officer Hotness. Your wife is a pretty lucky girl. Is that why you are scowling at me? I’ve been told I’m pretty cute.” Rey let a pout come to her lips again, reaching out of the window to trace one finger down Ronnie’s arm. “I mean, there’s gotta be some way for me to pay my fine without you writing me a ticket, right?”

Ronnie leveled a gaze at her. “Are you trying to bribe a public official, Miss Johnson?”

“No,” Rey purred, “I’m trying to tell one that I’d really like him to not write me a ticket, and that if I needed to pull my shirt down and show him my perfect little tits as payment, I would.”

“I’ll be right back, Miss Johnson. With your ticket, of course.” Ronnie started back towards his car, letting out a sigh and giving a slight shake of his head.

….

It was the same routine for the next three days, and Ronnie was at his wit’s end on Friday, when she once again came speeding down the road, her classic Dodge Charger clocking out at ninety on his radar. He had tried to be nice, tried not to make her flirtations and obvious disregard for the law an arrestable offense. Her tickets were adding up now, though, and frankly, she was becoming a nuisance to the peace and harmony of his county. She was putting others in danger, and as Ronnie hit the switch for his lights and siren once more, he knew today he would have no choice.

He had to arrest her.

As her car stopped and he approached it, there was a different tension in the air as she rolled down her window. Her sunny smile slipped off her face as Ronnie ordered her to turn off the car and step out of it, and as she did so, her eyes never left his.

“Are you… are you  _ arresting _ me, Officer Peterson?” Rey’s eyes traveled over the corded muscles of his forearm, and she wished desperately that she could lick it. The obsession she had with the Deputy Sheriff was almost all-consuming – but if he was going to arrest her, that meant he had to  _ touch _ her, right?

“I am placing you under arrest for reckless operation, Miss Johnson. Place your hands behind your back, please.” Ronnie secured her wrists as she turned, reaching his other hand behind him to retrieve his handcuffs from his belt. As he slid the metal around her wrists, locking them into place, Rey let out a little whimper, which  _ almost _ made Ronnie change his mind.

He was an officer of the law, though, and a pair of pretty eyes wouldn’t dissuade him from keeping the streets safe, and so he loaded her into the back of his patrol car, navigating into town without incident. Rey sat in the back, the cool metal cage the only thing keeping her from reaching out to touch his silky-looking hair.

As they reached the station and Ronnie pulled her out of the car, Rey couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous he was, even with the stern expression on his face.

Ronnie led her inside, removing her cuffs as soon as he had her within a small cell. With a small smirk, she flung herself at him, her lips meeting his in a heated kiss. Finally, she pulled away, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a folded mass of papers before looking up at Ronnie.

“So,  _ husband of mine _ , which of these IOU’s should I cash in first?” Rey flipped through them, grinning at the sight of Ronnie’s almost too perfect handwriting on each of the fake tickets he had given her this week. “I like this one the best, I think…” Rey said gently. “You are the most brilliant star in the sky, so tonight I want to take you out for a picnic at midnight, and make love to you under the stars.”

Ronnie watched her blushing softly. It had been her idea for this little charade, the role play that had him so hard he could barely stand it right now. “My shift ended five minutes ago, sunshine. How about you cash that ticket in and we go home?”

Rey smiled at him before kissing him again. “Perfect. How about next week, we play doctor and nurse?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
